Yuna and her friends meet the Smurfs/Joining on a Christmas cheer
Here is how Princess Yuna and her friends met the Smurfs in Princess Yuna's Friends and Family Christmas. While Homer and Jane were off to the rescue, Honker came with some news. Honker Muddlefoot: Hey, Guys. Princess Yuna: What is it, Honker? Honker Muddlefoot: You guys aren't gonna believe this, But I have just made a discovery. Soon, Honker led Yuna and her friends downstairs. When they got here, Honker showed them the hole. Honker Muddlefoot: Look at this! Princess Yuna: Wow! Bart Simpson: Ay Camabra! Dipper Pines: Will you look at that. Louie: What do you think it is, Honker? Honker Muddlefoot: It appears to be a tunnel to some place no one has ever been to before. JoJo McDodd: Looks like it, Honker. Princess Yuna: Let's go check it out! When they got into the cave way, They've entered the Smurf Village. Princess Yuna: Hello? Is anyone here? (reads her Journals 1, 2, 3 and 4) According to the Journals, The Smurfs lived in a village full of mushroom houses. Just then, They heard a sound. Nyx: Who's there?! Fievel Mouskewitz: Uh... Papa? Is that you? Gosalyn Mallard: Whoever's there, Please don't hurt us. Then, The Smurfs appears out of nowhere greeting their new visitors. Papa Smurf: Greetings, Friends. Smurfwillow: Welcome to our Smurf Village. Princess Yuna: It's Papa Smurf and Smurfwillow! Mabel Pines: They sure look cute last we've met you guys. Hefty Smurf: Shucks, We get that a lot. Hackus Smurf: (chuckles) She said we're cute. Smurfette: Long time no see. Princess Flurry Heart: Hi, Smurfette. Brainy Smurf: Princess Yuna, We'd be honored if you would join us in a Smurf-tacular celebration. Princess Yuna: We'd be honored Brainy. Smurflily: Great, It's gonna be the most wonderful Smurf celebration ever. With that said, The Smurfs gave Yuna and her friends their Christmas cheer. Back with all the Christmas Guests, Princess Luna was beginning to wonder where Yuna and her others are. Princess Luna: I wonder where Yuna is? Vice Principal Luna: She's probably downstairs with her friends. Princess Sharon: I just hope my mother is okay. Hiro: Don't worry, She will come. Princess Luna: I'd better go check on the little ones. As Princess Luna came searching downstairs, She begins to hear music. Princess Luna: Yuna, Are you down here!? Princess Yuna: We'll be right up, Mama! Hey, Would you Smurfs like to join us? Papa Smurf: We'd be honored, Princess Yuna. Smurfwillow: It's the least we can do. At last, Everyone got upstairs for Christmas and Hearth's Warming. At the Canterlot, The Polar Express stopped as Santa Claus and Santa Paws to pay the good folks in Canterlot a visit. Santa Claus: Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas! Santa Paws: Princess Yuna and all of her friends and family will be so surprised to see us. So, They make their way to Canterlot and gives Christmas Presents to anyone and anypony along the way. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225